


Mind Games

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: Episode tag: Trash, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: River's playing some kind of game with Jayne. Spoilers for Trash.





	Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the thirteenth LJ FF_Friday challenge. Topic: games. 
> 
> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

She was watching him. He could feel her eyes on him all the gorram time. It was unsettling. Made him feel as though thousands of bugs were crawling all over him. Made him twitchy. Made him careless.

Even though it had been months since she had first said the words to him, but they still haunt him.

_I can kill you with my brain._

He wakes up in cold sweats, those words still echoing in his head.

He had talked to Mal about it. Even though things were still pretty strained between the two of them, Mal was still the only person, besides the Shepherd, that he felt comfortable talking to. Only they wouldn't laugh at him. Of course, he hadn't come right out and told Mal that the Tams knew about Ariel, he just asked him if he thought River actually _could_ have freakish mind powers. Mal had chuckled and said no.

For some reason, it wasn't the relief that he thought it would be.

What kind of mind games was the girl playing at?


End file.
